1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a zoom lens, and particularly to a zoom lens suitable for projection.
2. Related Background Art
First, FIG. 11 of the accompanying drawings shows the construction of a projection television set for projecting an image formed on popular color liquid crystal. The reference numeral 1 designates a white light source which emits collimated light. The reference characters 2a, 2b and 2c denote liquid crystal display elements, the reference characters 3a and 3b designate reflecting mirrors, the reference numerals 4, 5 and 6 denote a red-reflecting dichroic mirror, a green-reflecting dichroic mirror and a blue-reflecting dichroic mirror, respectively, and the reference numeral 7 designates a projection lens. S denotes a screen. Under such a construction, a long back focal length must be secured by all means from the necessity of disposing at least two mirrors such as reflecting mirrors or dichroic mirrors between the last lens surface of the projection lens and the liquid crystal display element (in the back focal length).
Now, by using a zoom lens comprised of many lens units such as four or five lens units, it becomes easy to maintain a long back focal length and yet obtain a relatively good optical characteristic. However, this poses problems such as a great full length and bulkiness of the lens.